


The Beginning of the End

by dcjuris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, M/M, Multi, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcjuris/pseuds/dcjuris
Summary: Happens directly after the end of the Season 14 finale "Moriah." CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THAT EPISODE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.





	The Beginning of the End

Most people—the ones who know about angels, anyhow—think the featherbrains fly with just a thought. In actuality, it takes them time to focus their Grace and hone in on their destination. Of course, the stronger the angel, the faster they fly. So Dean understands the misconception.

In the ninety seconds it takes Cas to get them to the Bunker, Dean nearly dies twice and Sam ends up with a hole in his _other_ shoulder. Now they're sitting on the kitchen floor where Cas unceremoniously dumped them. Sam's doubled over, clutching one of his shoulders, his face a mask of pain. Cas is between them, cross-legged, chest heaving, knuckles still white around the hilt of his angel blade.

Dean slings down the fence post and pushes himself to his feet with a grunt. "Sam? You good?"

Sam nods and gurgles something that sounds more like _yes_ than _no_.

"Cas?" Cas doesn't respond, doesn't even look up. "Cas? You okay?"

"Am I okay?" Cas finally looks up. His eyes are bloodshot and ringed dark, his bottom lip split and there's a purple bruise coloring the left side of his jaw. "My _father_ "—he spits the word like it's poison—"just killed my son and unleashed a horde of monsters on the men I love. No, Dean. I’m not okay. I'm as far from okay as I can possibly be."

Dean heads to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of beer. He pops the top and downs half the contents in a few gulps. It's not strong enough to dull his pain, but Sam's shoulder will need a few stitches, so he needs his wits.

"You couldn't kill him." Cas' voice is filled with awe.

Dean shrugs. "Guess I'm oh-for-two at killing my kids."

Cas raises an eyebrow. "Two?"

"Her name was Emma," Sam supplies. "She was an Amazon."

Sometimes, Dean forgets what they have and haven't told Cas.

They lapse into silence. They all need to get cleaned up. Start formulating a plan. But none of them seem to be in a hurry, and Dean wants to keep an eye on Sam.

"We should've listened to you," Cas whispers.

Dean shakes his head. "The box didn't work."

"No. From the start. Before Jack was born. You said we'd have to kill him. You knew he would turn evil."

"Cas—" Sam starts, but Dean interrupts him.

"Jack didn't turn, he was _turned_. If I hadn't said yes to Michael—"

"Sam and Jack would've died. Lucifer would have killed them. I should never have let Lucifer possess me."

"The Darkness was on me, Cas."

"Stop!" Sam yells. "Enough with the blame game circle jerk!"

"Sam—"

"No! No. I'm exhausted. My shoulders hurt like a motherfucker, our son just died and God's burning down the world for fun. It doesn't matter who did what. Our _son_ is dead. And I miss him. And I don't want to feel guilty for that. So can the two of you just fucking stop?" His voice breaks on the last word.

Silence descends again, because really, what can you say to that? There's a Jack-shaped hole in their world now, and it seems bigger than all the others.

"We should get cleaned up," Cas murmurs.

"Shower," Sam agrees.

Dean nods. "You hit it first, Sammy."

"No." Sam stands with a groan of pain. "All of us."

"I don't really feel like—"

"I don't care!" Sam snaps. "You don't get to run off and cry in the woods like you did with mom."

The words punch the air out of Dean. "Wha—How?"

Sam scoffs. "Please, Dean. I Lo-Jacked the Impala years ago and you had mud on your shoes when you came back. And because I'm not stupid. I know you. I let it go because losing mom meant something different for you than me. _Mom_ meant something different for you. But _Jack_ meant the same thing to all three of us. I need you. Cas needs you. And you need us." He holds out his hand to Dean. "So come fucking shower with us."

Dean looks down at Cas. The angel's eyes are full of pain, a perfect mirror to Sam's. To his own, most likely. Dean nods and takes Sam's hand as he offers his other to Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also a published author. If you like my writing style, check out my published works on Amazon by searching "DC Juris" - that's me. :-)


End file.
